Nathan (TFD)
Nathan is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. On an island off the coast of Alaska, he is bitten by an infected and later found by the scientists at Arctic Research Station Alpha. He later succumbs to his infection and dies. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Nathan’s life before the outbreak. The day the outbreak began, he went hiking on an Alaskan island. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Nathan hikes along a snow-laden Alaskan trail before he comes across a dead, half-frozen person. He attempts to call the national guard, but he gets no service. He crouches beside the body to determine who it might be, when it reanimates and bites him on the arm. Sometime later, he collapses someplace near Arctic Research Station Alpha, where he is found half-alive by Mitchell and Brunswick Bensen as they play in the snow outside. They take him inside where station medics Stewart Parker and Charles Patel work to heat him up. They notice his bite and appear unnerved by it. When Nathan awakens, he tells the group of what happened to him, emphasizing that the man that bit him was dead. When he says he had no service, Freida Marques blames an incoming storm. The medics give Nathan antibiotics and patch up his wounds. He has minor frostbite, so he’s also given warm water to head up his hands. Over time, Nathan’s wounds get infected. It’s discovered that he has a viral infection, which explains why the antibiotics he’s been given haven’t been working. The scientists are out of antivirals, meaning he will have to fight off the infection until the storm clears so they can evacuate him. Later, when nobody is watching him, he dies, reanimates, and gets off of his bed. "Pulse" An undead Nathan comes across Parker as he looks at another undead man the scientists have in quarantine and attacks him, biting him in the shoulder. Parker’s screams alert the rest of the base and Nathan is pulled away from him and tied to a bed. The scientists find that Nathan has no pulse, despite still being able to move. Saliva and blood samples are taken from him and abnormal amounts of bacteria are found in both. He’s also put through an MRI machine, where the scientists find there’s still some activity in his brain, despite being dead. Even though brain activity can continue as much as ten minutes after death, Nathan has been dead for far longer, making this seemingly impossible. Nathan is secured to a bed and the scientists leave him. "Finders Keepers" The next night, Julia Wentz and Charlie take samples from him in order to study the disease he has. The next day, Mitch observes him curiously and Julia catches him, and tells him the same thing that happened to him also happened to Hugo Schultz, and that she doesn’t have a cure or any means to reverse it. He’s later taken out of the base alongside the other undead when the coast guard arrives to evacuate the scientists. "Do No Harm" After arriving at Juneau, Jackson sees Nathan and Hugo being taken away, strapped to stretchers, and when he asks Thomas Gates where they’re going, he simply says somewhere to be studied. His whereabouts after this are unknown. Death *Undead Man (Alive) While on a hike on an Alaskan island, Nathan comes across a walker, which catches him off guard and bites him on the arm. He gets away and makes it to a science base on the island, though the scientists there are unable to do anything and he dies and reanimates by nightfall. Killed Victims *Stewart Parker (Alive) Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pulse" *"Finders Keepers" *"Do No Harm"